


New Dark Light

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: It’s how you stay alive, Anakin thinks, as he turns the corners of the Hutt palaces. This isn’t the first time he’s been a slave, and you learn. You learn how hard your body can work before it dies. You learn how far your spirits can sink before they drown.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Dark Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448341) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> "Title comes from "Heel Turn 2" by the Mountain Goats. Anakin is fifteen here and Padmé is twenty, so I just want to note that any hints of romantic feelings on his part are one-sided at this time." – Brooke
> 
> Length: 5:58

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t3we5lb1903k823/New_Dark_Light.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com).


End file.
